Shikamaru e Temari
by Hashobi-san
Summary: Romance bastante simples entre este par idioto-problemático {Songfic} :)


Naruto e a música não são propriedade minha... Pertencem aos respetivos possuidores dos direitos autorais :) Apreciem e comentem :)

Namasté!

Ele sabia bem demais o que era perder alguém de quem gostava, deixar que a ténue linha da vida deixasse de ser fina e passasse a ser nula para algumas pessoas... Por isso não queria, nem permitiria que isso sucedesse novamente... Bateram à porta, pondo um fim aos seus pensamentos. Abriu, e era ela... Claro, só podia mesmo ser ela!

- Shikamaru, vou indo para casa. Até lá ainda são uns bons dias de viagem e preciso de prestar assistência ao Kazekage e a missão aqui em Konoha foi executada com sucesso, portanto é melhor não perder mais tempo...

- Problemática... - ela parou junto à porta e ele aproveitou aquele momento para revelar alguns pensamentos que tinham, durante muito tempo, andado escondidos no mais profundo lugar da sua mente - Eu não me importo com o tempo perdido, mas sim com o facto de te poder perder para sempre... Cada vez que chegas viras-me o mundo do avesso com a tua personalidade problemática e, em cada partida tua, levas um bocado de mim, deixando um pouco de ti... És tão diferente daquela pessoa que eu idealizei e ainda assim és tudo o que eu quero agora e para o futuro! - olhou para ela e entendeu instantaneamente que estava atónita com tudo aquilo que lhe chegava agora ao pensamento. Então aproveitou para prosseguir o seu discurso, tentando conetar todas as suas ideias de forma a tentar fazer algum sentido, se é que isso era possível num momento como aquele... - a verdade é que gosto de ser o teu guia enquanto estás em Konoha, mas apesar de todos os teus defeitos, que por acaso até não são poucos (um pequeno protesto da loira foi logo abafado pela continuidade do monólogo do Nara), adoro a tua companhia...

Ela olhava-o agora, sem saber muito bem como reagir... Nara Shikamaru, o ninja mais preguiçoso que ela conhecia e que raramente tecia comentários interessantes, encontrava-se, naquele preciso momento, a expor-lhe os seus sentimentos? Isto sim, era uma inesperada ocasião e a kunoichi teria, noutros tempos, respondido brusca ou ironicamente. Mas, aquele idiota não lhe era mais indiferente! Descobrira o seu ponto fraco, aquele génio irritante! Olhou para ele. Coçava a cabeça, tentando inocentemente disfarçar a atrapalhação que estava a sentir... Então, Temari decidiu sorrir-lhe e, saindo disse:

- Pensei que já te tinha falado do controle das emoções num shinobi, bebé chorão...

Ele esboçou um esgar de tristeza, ao perceber que iria terminar tudo por ali. Mas, a rapariga voltou-se para trás e, mirando-o com os seus olhos, disse levemente, num tom tão carinhoso que ele jamais tinha escutado:

- Eu também adoro a tua companhia, bebé chorão. És a pessoa mais inteligentemente burra que eu conheço, e penso que os anos passados tiveram de me fazer mudar a minha opinião inicial... És um ser humano extraordinário, bebé chorão!

Ela caminhava lentamente para a entrada da vila e olhou uma última vez para a estátua dos Hokages, pensando qual seria a próxima vez que ela regressaria àquela vila, que vistas bem as coisas, até não era assim tão má como ela sempre a tentava imaginar...

Sentiu uma mão agarrar-lhe fortemente o braço, mas sem a magoar. Percebeu que era ele e parou, deixando-se estar voltada para o portão da vila. No entanto, o rapaz estava disposto a arriscar tudo ali e, sem mais perdas de tempo, puxou-a para si, obrigando-a a virar-se. Ela sentia-se dividida, entre resistir ou permitir que aquilo sucedesse, mas o seu pensamento deixou-se levar pelo momento. Os seus lábios uniram-se, primeiro suavemente e depois, à medida que perdiam o embaraço, revelavam os seus sentimentos através da ardente paixão que fluía entre ambos. Quando se separaram, ele tinha-a presa pela cintura e não a deixou afastar, ficando a meros centímetros dela, olhando-a profundamente nos olhos, naquelas pérolas verdes nas quais ele se poderia facilmente perder durante um dia inteiro… Ela falou primeiro:

- Pensas que vais sair impune disto? – libertou-se do abraço dele e colocou a mão na anca, encarando-o ferozmente.

- Não, mas também penso que seja qual seja o castigo, valeu a pena o ato. Não me arrependo do que fiz, ao contrário do arrependimento que vinha sentindo por não fazer nada problemático como isto… Portanto, estou preparado para conhecer a ira da problemática irmã do Kazekage – disse aquilo num tom de voz irónico mas cauteloso, pois sabia que iria ser bastante má a reprimenda da loira. Nem sabia como ainda estava vivo, mas também não queria perguntar-lhe o porquê de não ter já começado a castigá-lo!

- Nara Shikamaru! Idiota machista e insolente… - então ela calou-se, sorriu e colocou a mão dela no pescoço dele, beijando-o com vigor, como era próprio da sua personalidade. Ele foi apanhado de surpresa, mas retribuiu, pensando que ela estava doente ou o tinha confundido com outro indivíduo qualquer. Aquilo não poderia estar a acontecer, a acontecer-lhe a ele! Ela libertou-se do abraço que lhe deu e olhou para as nuvens. Respirou fundo e encarou-o novamente… Parece que vamos ter muito que conversar da próxima vez que eu cá vier, não é, meu idiota machista e insolente?

- Isso é problemático… Sim, quer dizer, da próxima vez… Sim, sim, temos mesmo que conversar sobre… isto, não é?

Ela riu-se da momentânea atrapalhação dele e começou a caminhar em direção ao portão, avisando dois ninjas que estavam sorrateiramente a espreitar por detrás de uma cabina de madeira destinada ao controle de saídas e entradas na vila:

- Kotetsu, Izumo, tomem conta do meu rapaz enquanto eu estou fora, senão tenho eu de vir desde Sunagakure e chegarei bastante aborrecida por ter de vir de longe apenas para o pôr na linha, está bem?

Eles depressa se recompuseram da vergonha de terem sido descobertos a espiar e acenaram afirmativamente com a cabeça para a jounin, que sorriu e saiu lentamente pelo portão. Olharam para Shikamaru, que parecia subitamente colado ao chão e voltaram para o seu posto, rindo um para o outro. Como o amor era engraçado. Desde a primeira vez que viram aqueles dois juntos, que perceberam que existia ali química, mas nunca pensaram que as diferenças entre o guia de Temari e a embaixadora do Kazekage fossem ultrapassadas… Era a vontade de fogo de Konoha!...

_**"Será... que todos temos um destino e vamos aprendendo a escrevê-lo melhor**_

_**Será... que o ser humano é tão pequeno que os dias vão correndo e a saudade é maior**_

_**Será... que tudo faz sentido e a pergunta é porquê...e quem terá decidido...**_

_**Eu não te quero perder**_

_**presta atenção ao que eu te digo**_

_**e eu não te quero perder**_

_**encara a estrada como um perigo**_

_**e eu não te quero perder**_

_**o teu sorriso é o nosso sorriso**_

_**e eu não te quero perder"**_

_**(…)**_


End file.
